Harry Potter and the Memory of Voldemort's Future
by Prompt Weedle
Summary: Prior to his wedding day, Harry has a grim vision of his previous arch nemesis coming back to full power. But was his vision just a dream, or a harsh reality that will forever alter his life? Packed with action, adventure, and of course, HHr!


_**Harry Potter and the Memory of Voldemort's Future**_

_A nice cool sun rose over the house that Harry Potter lived in. The bright yellows and oranges shined against Harry's face, as he slept peacefully in his bed. He had awoken, sun shining brightly in his eyes. He looked at the calender and saw that it was July 16th. His heart sank as he knew he would not be going back to Hogwarts next year, and most importantly, he would not be seeing his best friend and girlfriend Hermione Granger. While Harry is getting ready for a hard day at work in Hogsmade, Hermione is busy cleaning with all of her animal friends. Hermione decides to take a break from cleaning and head down to Honeydukes for a couple of Butterbeers._

_Cleaning tables at Honeydukes, was the perfect __job for Harry. One flick of the wand and he was done. That very morning the perfect job became even more perfect when Hermione Granger walked in looking better than ever. Harry turned around just like the beast when he turns into a human in the movie Beauty and the Beast. He turns around to find Hermione sitting at a table drinking a butterbeer with too many shots of booze in it. Hermione looks up and sees Harry staring at her. "Harry", she shouts and starts running toward him at a speed that seemed like the lifeguards from Baywatch. Finally they reached eachother's arms and hugged eachother very tight. At that moment Harry experienced something he had only experienced once in his whole life._

_This particular thing that he saw gave him a joy of happiness through his whole body.He was able to look into the future and saw that him and Hermione were happily married with two children. He told Hermione this and she was also delighted to hear the good news. _

_Over the past few days, Harry and Hermione talked a lot. They talked about Harry's prediction and what it meant for their relationship and what they would have to do. During this time, Hermione decided to move in with Harry. They waited a couple months to make their decision. Then one day out of the clear blue, Harry got down on one knee and proposed to Hermione who said yes in a heartbeat. They set the wedding date for a month after Harry proposed._

_One month later, the day of the wedding, Harry is getting ready for the wedding, when there is a knock on the bathroom door. "Harry are you on the john?", Hermione asked. There was no answer as Harry suddenly passed out onto the floor. Harry was having another vision again, this one much worse than his one about his beloved Hermione. "No, no, don't do it, please, take me instead", Harry screamed. Harry regained control of his body. His vision was not pretty at all and he had a feeling it was going to happen the day of his wedding._

_John-_

_The toilet_

_Harry was very tense for the whole morning. Then something flashed into his mind. His vision was about Voldemort, and he was going to try and destroy the wedding and try to kill Hermione. Harry felt sick to his stomach. He did not want the wedding to be destroyed, but he also didn't want Hermione to get killed either. It was time for the wedding. Harry had butterflies in his stomach because he was getting married and his enemy was out to stop the wedding and kill his future wife._

_The ceremony began, as each of them exchanged their vows. Harry was very happy at that moment, but remembered his vision, and became suddenly scared. "Do you Hermione Grang…", said the priest in a shaky voice. Right behind of Harry was a swirl of black smoke. Harry was worried. The black smoke disappeared after a while and appeared Lord Voldemort. Sounds of shrieking people filled the air. "Sieze him", said a low shaky voice. The man in the back had gotten up and swifted over to Harry. Harry couldn't believe what he saw. It was his other friend Ron. Voldemort turned to Hermione and pointed his wand at her head. "No, no, don't do it, please, take me instead", insisted Harry. Just then he broke away from Ron and grabbed Voldemort's toe. Voldemort tripped and hit his head on a rock,which caused him to go into a coma. Ron ran out of the church as fast as he could. They continued the wedding._

_Harry and Hermione got married, had kids, and laugh at what happened._

**Disclaimer: Howdy, ya'll! I do not own any of the characters in this story, so don't sue me. Please review!**


End file.
